No More Running
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: It's time to stop running...and start loving. LeonClaire pairing.
1. Together at Last

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Leon Kennedy sighed as he sat down on the edge of his Arizona home. He slipped off his T-shirt and popped the lid on the cooler, he grabbed a cold beer and slammed the lid home. He let his legs drop over the side of the roof and leaned back, he twisted the cap off and chugged back the icy cold liquid. He adjusted his aviator sunglasses then noticed a gleam in the horizon, he didn't have a chance to do a double take and let his agent training take over.

Leon ran to a strongbox he had on the roof and flipped it open. Inside were four sniper rifles. He ran down the list of weapons he had: a Russian VSSK Vychlop, a Barret M95, a Barret M82A1 and a Erma SR-100 .308. The first three were .50 caliber and held five shots with the exception of the 82. He grabbed the SR and raced towards the gleam and leaped onto his stomach. He ignored the brief pain then worked the bolt back, he brought the scope to his eye as he thought. "_They couldn't have found me already_."

He watched the gleam get closer then he saw it turned out to be a truck. He watched it get closer until he saw the driver's face. He exhaled and relaxed his finger. He swung the heavy gun onto his sweaty back and pushed up his aviators back onto his forehead as the truck came to a stop. The driver and passenger got out and looked around, they saw a couple of lawn chairs thrown out on several spots in the front. They looked up and saw a satellite dish clipped to the side. The home was one solid structure of mortar and had two floors. There was a garage off to the left, the doors wide open and they could see the shape of a car.

"Are you sure he's here?" asked the passenger still looking around. The driver answered "Pretty sure. Plus it's the only house way out here. Either he's here or some nutcase." "THAT WOULD BE BOTH!" a voice from the second floor called out. They both looked up to see Leon, shirtless with his rifle across his back, decked out in faded blue jeans and black combat boots. He stepped back abit and jumped off the roof, landing on the garage. He then vaulted off the edge and landed infront of them.

"Hey Sherry. Long time no see." He ruffled the younger girl's hair before he turned to the driver. "Claire. I have to tell you something." "_Oh God. What is it? That voice of his._" He bent down and whispered gently in her ear. "You should stick to your motorcycle." She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, Leon shook his head while Sherry looked around. "Hey Leon, sweet house you got AHHH!" A big dog came bounding out from inside the house and jumped on Sherry. He hovered over her face, he started sniffing then slobbered her with kisses. "Get him off me!" she half cried/ half laughed.

Leon dragged the drooling dog off Sherry. "Come here. Come here boy. Atta boy." He patted the dog's sides as the dog started sniffing Claire's legs. He liked this one better. He stopped sniff then looked up at Claire with big brown eyes, he exhaled thru his nose then sat down. He started wagging his tail waiting for Claire to pet him. Claire bent down and scratched the dog behind the ears, his eyes closed and his big tongue poked out as Claire continued.

Claire smiled up at Leon. "He's cute. He got a name?" "Rusty." Claire smiled at the dog again, the dog quickly rolled back over and tried to get her to scratch him again. Leon went around to the back of the truck and grabbed the two suitcases in back. Leon grunted and hefted the cases out of the trunk. "For once you listened to me. You packed light." Claire shook her head, "Actually, I packed half my stuff and half of Sherry's stuff in one bag and the other half is in the second one."

Leon opened the door to Claire's room on the second floor: it had a single bed, a dresser in the corner and a closet. There were acouple pictures on the walls and a patio outback. Claire flopped back on the bed and folded her arms behind her head. Leon set her suitcase down beside the bed and adjusted the sling for his rifle. "You can unpack now. If you need me, I'll be on the roof." After a uncomfortable silence, Leon left the room and climbed the stairs to the roof.

Claire watched him go and saw the distinct outlines of scars on his back and chest. She remembered how he got them, she remembered very well.

Well. That's the first chapter.

Time for some questions:

1. How did Leon get those scars?

2. Was Claire the cause of them?

These questions will be answered in the next chapter: Everything Comes out.


	2. Everything comes out

No More Running…

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Flashback

Leon and Claire rode the lift down into the bowels of the Umbrella facility. Leon dropped to one knee to reload his M249 SAW while Claire ejected the clip from her XM8 assault rifle. She dropped the empty mag and patted her vest for more. "I'm out." Leon paused and lifted a flap on his vest and handed her two more. "Those are my last. Make 'em count." Claire nodded and slid one clip into her vest, she tapped the other against the side of the gun to make sure the bullets wouldn't stick. She slammed the clip home and worked the bolt back, chambering a round. Leon finished his work and worked the bolt back on his gun as well.

The doors opened and they exited, they could distantly hear the sound of explosions and gunfire above them. Chris and his friends were really doing a number on the building above them. Two armed guards came out of a doorway and took aim at them, Leon stepped in front of Claire and fired his gun. The two guards were blown backwards from the numerous rounds that struck their bodies. Leon pushed the door open and Claire entered, Leon swung his SAW across his back and drew his Blacktail.

Three armed guards turned towards them and fired their submachine guns at them. Leon and Claire took cover behind seperate lab tables. Beakers and other instruments were blown apart by the small 9mm rounds. Claire stood up and fired off her entire clip, she took down two guards as Leon stood up and took the last guard down with 2 shots. Leon and Claire approached the tank which held Umbrella's latest creation. It looked a cross between Nemesis and Mr.X. It was bald and had two eyes instead of one, it's upper torso was bare and it's lower torso had black trousers on along with a pair of black leather boots.

It's right arm was a normal arm that had a black fingerless glove but it's left arm was a claw like the Tyrant from the Spencer Estate. Leon slid his backpack off and reached inside. He pulled two large satchels. He handed one to Claire. "There's a switch inside. Give it a flick." Claire nodded and did what she was asked. Leon pointed to two large tanks next to the Tyrant's tube which were marked "Flammable". Claire jogged over and shoved the satchel inbetween the two tanks. Leon left the room and went into the lab next door, this room housed all of the various chemicals used in the facility. Leon tossed the satchel into the room and left.

He entered the Tyrant lab again and saw Claire being held hostage. Claire's rifle dangled from her fingers, Ada's Punisher pressed against Claire's throat. "Sorry. She jumped me." Leon trained his gun on Ada's forehead. "You won't do it." Leon fired and the round just barely grazed Ada's ear. The round entered the tank and struck the Tyrant just above the knee. Claire quickly took advantage of the situation and drew her pistol, she elbowed Ada in the stomach then leveled her pistol at her. Ada followed suit. Leon heard a door open behind him and Steve Burnside walked in, he saw Leon and drew his Mac 11's. Claire and Ada dove to the side as did Leon. Steve fired at Leon but all he hit was the tank, the .380 ACP rounds tore thru the shielding of the tube as Leon rolled behind a lab table and drew his pistol on Steve.

Claire slowly exhaled as she kept her Beretta M93R trained on the person next to her. Leon stood across from her keeping his Blacktail trained on the person beside him who in turn had a Beretta trained on Leon. The person beside Claire had her weapon trained on Claire as well. It was a classic Mexican standoff. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Explosions could be heard above, Leon glanced upward then licked his lips. "Sounds like they're getting closer."

The woman beside Claire nodded then spoke in a cool voice. "You're right. We need to leave but who here should make the first step." The man beside Leon spoke, the gun in his hand shook. "I'll tell you who's leaving. Claire and me. You two can do what you want when we leave." Claire spoke still keeping her eyes on the other woman. "What makes you think I want to leave with you." The four people started arguing not noticing the large tube in the back start to crack from the various bullet holes.

Suddenly a claw shoved its way thru the tube and ripped it apart. Leon turned towards and dropped his pistol, he unslung the SAW from his back and fired at the Tyrant. Claire unfolded the small metal grip and fired at the Tyrant as well. The roof exploded and giant steel girders rained down from above, the girders smashed into the floor and broke thru. Claire and Ada dropped thru the broken floor, Leon dropped his gun and dove towards them. He grabbed Claire's hand with his right and Ada's with his left.

He grunted as he tried to pull them both up. Steve fired his pistol at the Tyrant who steadily approached Leon, the Tyrant raised its claw and swung it down. Claire and Ada could hear Leon howl in pain as the Tyrant's claw raked across his back, Leon bit his lip and tasted blood, the Tyrant swung with a backhand swipe and Leon howled again in pain as the claws tore thru his vest and shirt. Leon tried to pull up Claire but he couldn't, his eyes welled up with tears as he tried to pull both of the women he loved up but he couldn't find the strength.

Steve stopped to reload as the Tyrant plunged it's index finger claw into Leon's left thigh. Leon screamed in pain as it twisted it's finger then pulled it out. Ada looked up at Leon then over at Claire, she looked at Leon then. "Sorry Leon. Gotta go." And with that she let go. Leon managed to gather the last of his strength and pulled Claire up.

End Flashback

Claire sat on the edge of the bed, Rusty came in during her flashback and had rested his head on Claire's thigh. Claire acknowledged the dog and gently petted his head, the dog backed away from her and leaped onto the bed. He laid himself out over Claire's lap who continued to pet him. Claire glanced at her watch and saw it was getting late, she laid on the bed and closed her eyes getting lost in her dreams.

AN: To give you an idea what kind of dog Rusty is, he is sort of a mutt: a cross between a German Shepard and a Golden Retriever.


	3. More Pain

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Claire woke to the smell of something cooking. She sat up and stretched, she looked around and saw that Rusty was still in the room; he lay on his side on the carpet, his mouth was slack and his tongue stuck out. Claire realized she was still dressed in the clothes from the day before, she quickly ducked into the bathroom in her room and got a quick shower in. Claire threw on a button up shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, the dog stretched and got up as well. Claire brushed her hair then ran the comb thru the dog's thick fur, Claire giggled as the dog tried to get the brush untangled from his fur.

She went downstairs and saw Sherry sitting on a bar stool, chatting with Leon who had his back to Claire and was at the stove. Claire inhaled the smell of breakfast. "Pancakes?" Sherry whipped around in her seat, the blonde 18-year-old girl smiled at Claire. "Who knew he was such a great cook? Whoa, what happened to him?" Claire turned and saw that Rusty made his way downstairs and still had Claire's brush tangled in his fur. Claire giggled again as she turned to the younger girl, "I gave him a brushing he will never forget." Sherry giggled as well as Rusty collapsed on the rug by the backdoor.

Leon turned towards the two girls and set a plate of pancakes down infront of them. "Regular. And I'll havechocolate chip up in a minute." Sherry smiled as she forked two pancakes onto her plate. Leon smiled in return but Claire could see the pain in his eyes. Leon walked back over to the stove, Claire noticed the way he walked. "You're limp's better." She blurted out. She didn't mean it. Claire closed her eyes and lowered her head, Sherry looked down at her pancakes as Leon dropped the spatula. He rested his hands on the side of the stove, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah. I got rid of the cane. They took the brace off a couple of months ago." He spoke, his voice sharp and grave. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Claire whispered. "Finish your breakfast." Leon spoke again sharply, Claire could detect a slight bit of anger in his voice. Sherry pushed her plate forward. "I'm finished." "Go watch TV Sherry. Leave your plate. Me and Claire need to talk." Leon spun around to face Claire as Sherry left the room, the dog followed her.

Claire pushed her plate forward and rested her arms on the table. "What do we need to talk about?" "Don't play fucking dumb with me Claire. I'm not in the mood. Just remember: I was against this idea." She never head Leon talk like that to her. She spoke again, her voice almost a whisper. "What ever happened to that young cop I met back in Raccoon?" Leon knew what she was talking about. After Raccoon, he was so quiet around her and then after Spain he wouldn't take her calls. Leon spoke and as he did he regretted what he said to her: "I killed him and forgot about him. Just like you did."

There was a tense silence for a few minutes. Then a yelp from the next room followed by: "I got the brush out!" Tears welled up in Claire's eyes. "You…you bastard." Claire was off the stool and infront of Leon. "You never wanted to talk about her. You just kept it bottled up. You never told me you saw her in Spain." "Cause it wasn't your business." "My business? My business. You're still in love with her. Can't you see she used you? Not only once but twice!" Leon folded his arms across his chest. "What about Steve?" "He's different." "How? You loved him and he treated you like dirt." "At least he didn't betray me cause I'm not so fucking gullible!"

SMACK!

For the first time in Leon's life, he hit a woman. Claire hit the table and fell to the floor, holding her left cheek. She took her hand away and the distinct shape of Leon's hand was left. Tears fell from her eyes, she pressed her hand again to her cheek and looked up at Leon. With rage in her eyes. She quickly got up and smacked away Leon's hand that tried to help her up. She looked at him and slapped him as hard as she could. Leon's head snapped back as a imprint of her hand was left on his cheek.

Claire just shook her head at him. "Why didn't you just die?" And with that she ran upstairs. Sherry quickly ducked her head back out the door as Leon leaned against the sink. Claire ran to her room and slammed the door shut, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. A short time later, she heard a knock at her door. "Go away." She sobbed. "Claire?" It was Sherry. Claire got up and unlocked her door. Sherry came in and sat on her bed, she folded her hands in her lap. Claire sat down next to Sherry, Leon's handprint still shown brightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "I guess I should. You weren't there for what happened Sherry. We kept you away so you wouldn't be involved. Something happened between Leon and Steve, basically I made a mistake and it almost cost Leon his life." Sherry tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What kind of mistake?" "The worst kind." Sherry seemed confused so Claire continued. "After Leon was injured by the Tyrant, I had to help him up. Steve led us out, he ran out of ammo for his gun so I gave him Leon's Blacktail. I realized this as my fatal mistake.

"Steve must have realized we would never be together and I guess it drove him crazy. He turned on us, he pointed Leon's pistol at him and Leon drew my pistol. Steve must have thought he was weak and shot him, Leon took it in the chest. Leon fired out of reflex and clipped him the shoulder, Steve fired again and hit Leon in the thigh. They shot each other, Leon feels that I betrayed him. I practically dragged Leon's body to the lift. Steve was already dead." Claire shot a look to the door. Leon's body filled the doorway "Don't stop. You're on a roll."

Claire continued. "Leon was nearly dead as we headed to the surface." "You're wrong about one thing. I didn't feel betrayed until after I got out of surgery remember?" Claire nodded. "Yeah, Leon had to go into surgery and I left. When Leon came out, I was gone. I never told anybody where I went." "That's a interesting question Claire. Where did you go?" "I went back to Rockfort. I went back because of the memories of me and Steve." Sherry took this all in, she sighed and stood up. "I guess you two have some catching up to do." "Not necessary anymore, I heard Claire's story. I'm sorry."

What will be Claire's reaction? Will she forgive Leon? Find out in Chapter 4: Mending over, Loving now.


	4. Mending Over, Loving Now

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Claire smiled weakly. "It's okay. You didn't know. I should have told you." Leon sat next to Claire, he gently placed a hand on hers. He brought his other hand up and pressed a cold pack against her cheek, "Thanks. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Leon stared into her gray eyes, his free hand roamed upward. Sherry rolled her eyes and quickly left the room, Leon traced her jaw with his fingers. His fingers trailed down to the collar of her shirt, Leon half traced the collar and continued downward.

Leon's fingers reached the bottom of her shirt and he began to slide his hand under her shirt when she stopped him. "No." Leon frowned but brightened up abit when she said. "Just hold me will you?" Leon nodded and grabbed her by the waist, he set her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Claire wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and laid her head over his heart, she could feel the steady beat of his heart against her ear.

Claire finally got up from Leon's lap and ushered him out. Leon stopped to protest but Claire whispered in his ear. Something about wearing something sexy. Leon smirked and left, Claire unzipped her suitcase and smiled at what lay inside. "Sherry. I can't believe you." She lifted the material up to check if was authentic and it was. She quickly changed into the set of clothes Sherry had packed for her.

Leon sat uncomfortably in his easy chair, a glass of bourbon was attempting to balance itself on his knee which jiggled up and down. He brought the glass to his lips, closed his eyes and swallowed the bitter liquid. As he opened his eyes, he nearly sprayed his drink across the room. Claire stood at the foot of the stairs, she seemed nervous. _Hell with that. I AM NERVOUS!_ Her mind screamed. Leon drained his glass and stood up, he approached Claire but stopped when he banged his shin against his coffee table.

Claire giggled lightly as Leon rubbed his shin and moved around the table. Leon stood infront of Claire and admired her outfit. "You know I fancied you in this." "I think that's why Sherry picked it out." Claire was decked out in her outfit she wore back in Raccoon, including the vest she gave to Sherry. "So. What do you think?" Claire did alittle spin for him and faced him again, Leon quickly embraced her and for the first time: they kissed.

Claire slammed Leon against the door of her room, Claire fumbled for the lock until Leon stopped her and did it himself. Leon zipped down the front of her vest and slid it down her shoulders, he did the same to her pink shorts. She was now clad in her black T-shirt and black panties, Claire pushed him against the bed. Leon fell backwards and quickly sat up, Claire straddled him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Leon gently rested his hands on her hips as Claire reached back and undid her ponytail; her long brown hair reached her waist as she ran her hands thru it.

"God. You're beautiful." Leon wanted to say more but Claire pressed her lips against his. She broke the kiss first, "You know Leon, you talk too much." Leon smirked "Everybody tells me that." Claire grinned again and kissed him as Leon tugged her shirt up. Claire reached back and undid her bra as Leon locked his arms around her.

They kissed again as Claire unzipped Leon's pants and Leon flicked the light switch off.


	5. New Lovers, Old Friends

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

"_Well, Well, Well_." Claire thought the next morning. "_Not just a great cook either_." Claire draped an arm around Leon's waist then rested her head on his chest. One of Claire's fingers absently traced one of Leon's gunshot wounds. She stopped briefly, kissed it and continued. Leon groaned and stretched, he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Claire.

Sherry sighed as she tucked her legs under her, she picked up the channel changer and flipped thru the 900 channels she had access to. A couple were blocked which must have been Leon's doing, she decided not to press the matter. Rusty lay next to her on the couch, Sherry occasionally ran a hand thru his fur. Suddenly the phone beside her rang, she scooped up the phone and turned it on. "Hello? Yeah this is she. Oh hey! I'm good, thanks for asking. You wanna talk to him? Okay."

Sherry walked upstairs and knocked on Leon's door. When he didn't answer she opened the door, nothing so she went up to the roof but he wasn't there either. She came down and knocked on Claire's door "Claire? Have you seen Leon?" Her voice muffled thru the door answered. "Yeah. Hey, come on in. I need to talk to you." Sherry shrugged and twisted the knob. She stuck her head in and quickly stuck it back out. "DEAR GOD, MY EYES!" she slammed the door shut and shuddered.

Claire opened the door again, wrapped in her bed sheet. Sherry looked around her and saw Leon zipping up his pants. Claire tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before she spoke. "Sweetie, me and Leon are getting back together." Sherry brightened up and her eyes glossed over. "Really? I'm so happy. But." She trailed off. Claire tried to coax more out of her. "But?" Leon came up behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her. Sherry continued. "I'm losing a sister. But I'm gaining a mother and a father!" She hugged both of the young adults and bounced up and down until. "Oh! Leon, someone wants to talk to you." She handed Leon the phone.

Leon walked off to side of the room and spoke in hushed tones. Claire and Sherry sat on the bed talking when Leon came back. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Both girls looked at each then back at Leon with huge smiles on their faces. "SHOPPING!" Leon groaned and sat down, he looked up at them then smiled as well. "Why not? I got some grocery shopping to do anyway." Claire smiled up at Leon, "We should probably get changed huh?" Leon nodded and left the room.

Leon sighed as he lowered himself into his bathtub, he leaned forward and twisted the knobs closed.The door opened but he didn't glance up. There was a rustle of clothing then a warm body slid in ontop of him. He slid his arms around Claire and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Leon sighed as slid on a brown leather shoulder rig, he slid in his Para Ordnance P14 then slid two magazines into the double mag holster on the other side. He handed a Glock 18C to Claire who tucked it inside a pocket of her coat and accepted two magazines from him. Leon shrugged on his coat and went out to the garage, he backed his F-150 out and pulled up to the door.

Claire leaned forward on the shopping cart, staring at the list infront of her, they dropped Sherry off at the video store so she could pick some movies since she found nothing on the satellite and Leon agreed. He later told Claire that a guy about Sherry's age worked there. She started to get lost in her thoughts when Leon's muscular arms wrapped around her thin waist, she smiled and leaned back into him.

Leon unlocked his arms and walked beside her, glancing at the shelves. He noticed that Claire was getting some stares from the young guys so he decided to fix that, he placed both hands on both sides of Claire and pressed his chest against her back. When the guys dispersed Leon let her go and walked to another aisle. Claire shook her head, she would never understand him.

Short time later she ran into Sherry who had acouple of tapes and a new boyfriend. Both girls gossiped as Claire pushed the cart, not watching where she was going. The cart ran into a solid form. "Oh! Sorry." She quickly apologized to the man she just plowed into. He slowly turned to face both girls and smirked "Nothing to be sorry about. Didn't hurt a bit." He spoke in a gruff voice. Claire couldn't stop looking at his face.

He spoke again, Claire could barely hear him. "I know. It's what everybody looks at the first time." Claire shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm really sorry. I'm Claire. Redfield. This is Sherry….my….sister." The strange man cocked his head then. "Strange. You don't look like sisters." "Step-sister." "Ah. That explains everything then. Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself."

He extended a hand to Claire who accepted the handshake.

"I'm Jack. Jack Krauser."

Looks like Claire and Sherry are in trouble. Who will save them? (Who do you think?)


	6. Gunning Spree

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Claire politely shook his hand, as did Sherry. Claire tried to start a conversation with him but nothing really came to mind when she heard Leon's voice. "Hey Claire! What, got a new boyfriend already?" He started walking over to them as Jack glanced over at something on the shelves. Leon wrapped an arm around Claire as he turned to face Krauser, Jack turned to face him. Claire could feel Leon's grip tighten around her, his other hand balled into a fist.

"Hello." Leon said flatly, his eyes never leaving Krauser's hands which hung at his sides. Krauser nodded politely at him, "You're girlfriend here seems like quite a catch." Leon's grip, if possible, tightened around her and she noticed Leon's left hand reached around to the back of his belt. She watched him pull a huge heavy looking revolver from the back of his belt and cocked the hammer back quietly. He seriously did not like this guy.

Krauser dropped his right hand back and pulled his Killer 7 out of the back of his belt. Leon plastered a fake smile on his face and spoke thru his teeth. "You seriously want to do this shit here?" Krauser smirked back at him. "The more bodies the better. Just like old times." "No! Those times are over Jack. I walk a straight path now. I've changed. Sherry, take my keys and pull the truck around. Forget the groceries and your boyfriend, just run." He let Claire go and handed Sherry the keys.

The young frightened girl ran off to the parking lot. Leon switched hands with his Broken Butterfly as Krauser checked the clip on his Killer 7. Krauser smirked again. "I got 14 rounds. How many do you have?" "12. But mine's more powerful than yours remember? Shot you in between the fucking eyes remember?" Krauser chuckled as he nodded. He held up a deformed bullet at Leon. "You mean this one?"

Krauser smirked again and raised his pistol, Leon shoved Claire out of the way and fired off two rounds from his gun. The .45 caliber rounds struck Krauser right where his heart was, impacting against the armor underneath. Claire dove behind a display as Leon slid on his side behind another display, Krauser stood in the middle of the aisle as he took aim. Krauser fired a round at Leon but it hit a soda bottle causing it to explode.

Leon fired off two more rounds at Krauser and ducked back behind the display. Claire fired a short burst from her pistol, the rounds struck Krauser neatly in the chest causing him to stumble back abit. Leon leaned out and fired three more times as Claire ran for the doors followed quickly by Leon. Leon's F-150 roared across the parking lot, Sherry threw open the passenger door as Leon and Claire ran out. Claire jumped into the passenger seat and Leon jumped into the bed.

The heavy truck roared thru the city, Leon managed to get into a crouch. He opened the back window and shouted in to them. "Head back to my house. I got more guns there. Who the fuck are you?" He pointed to a young man who was sitting behind the driver's seat. The young man stammered out an answer. "I'm…Paul. I met Sherry in the video store. Please don't kill me." Leon sighed as he tucked the Broken Butterfly back in his belt.

"You had to bring him along didn't you?" "He was already by the car. Besides he can help." Leon squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Alright. But one wrong move and you're going out of here. At 85 miles per hour." Leon pointed to something under the back seat. "Hand me that will you?" Paul nodded and handed Leon a long case. Leon ducked back out and opened the case, he gazed at the contents. He pulled out a FN P90 and slammed a clip in, he started to lean back to ask Sherry to slow down but he was jarred forwards as a sedan rammed them from behind.

Leon stood up and fired at the sedan, bullets pinged off the bulletproof windshield. Leon quickly emptied the clip and dug around in the case for another clip when the passenger side of the sedan rolled down and a man with a shotgun leaned out. Leon dropped his gun and pulled his Para free of its holster, the passenger leaned out of his window and took aim. There was a burst of gunfire and the passenger went slack then slid back into the car, Leon spun around and saw Claire standing on the running board with her Glock in her hand.

He nodded thanks then turned back to the sedan. He emptied his clip into the hood of the car and smiled when the engine began to smoke. The sedan swerved to the side as another took its place, Leon fumbled for another clip as the passenger window rolled down just like the first. Claire climbed into the back with Leon, he opened the case again and passed her a P90 as well. He handed her two clips and loaded one himself.

Sherry glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that only one sedan was keeping up with them, she made a quick decision and slammed on the brakes. Claire grabbed onto the side rails but Leon was so fortunate as he flew out of the bed of the truck and onto the hood of the sedan….and came nose to nose with Jack Krauser. The only thing that separated them was the bulletproof windshield. Krauser drew his Killer 7, took aim and fired. The round struck the glass right where Leon's forehead was.


	7. Last Stand part 1

No More Running…

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Leon flinched as the round buried itself 5 inches into the glass just short of going thru. Leon pressed the barrel of his P90 against the glass and fired once, the AP round buried itself in the windshield and got stuck as well. Leon realized he couldn't get thru the glass so he turned and leaped for the bed of his truck, thankfully it was close. The sedan shuddered to a stop and Krauser got out of the driver's seat, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and punched in a number.

The phone rang followed by a click. "Hello?" "We've got a location on him." A pause then. "I'll see to it personally. No, they won't get away."

Leon leaped out of the pickup bed and ran into the house followed by Claire. Leon ran into his room and opened a door Claire never noticed before. The space inside was roughly the size of a small room. Leon flipped a switch and light illuminated the room. Gun racks lined the interior, a long narrow table sat in the middle with various guns and parts strewn about.

"You soooo need a hobby." Claire said with a chuckle.

Leon smirked and ran his eyes over the closest wall until his eyes rested on a particular gun. He picked a Colt M4A1 assault rifle with a M203 grenade launcher. He slung the large gun over his shoulder and handed Claire a HK69 grenade launcher and a belt of grenades. Sherry stood outside the door, her boyfriend not far behind, Leon cast a look at her then back up at the shelves. He grabbed a FAMAE S.A.F off a gun rack and handed it to her. "30 round mag. 9mm."

Sherry nodded and accepted the compact weapon from Leon and several clips as well. She looked up at Leon. "I'm helping?" "No. You and Paul are hightailing it out of here." He handed her a map with a circle drawn around a building. "Drive like hell until you reach this building. When you get there, they will stop you at the gate. Flash them this pass and they'll let you thru."

Sherry nodded and ran downstairs followed by Paul. Leon and Claire heard the engine start then it faded away. In the distance Leon could hear another engine. He looked at Claire and raced to the roof, he threw back the trapdoor and ran to the edge of roof. Leon spoke the names before Claire could even see them. "CH-47 Chinook. One maybe two." Claire wasn't looking towards the helicopters and towards Leon who closed his eyes and listened.

"AH-64 Apache gunship. One maybe two as escorts." Leon's eyebrows furrowed as he strained to listen. "Oh my God. We need to go." Leon started towards the trapdoor when an Apache gunship appeared, the dark gray helicopter hovered infront of the couple. And there sitting in the pilot's seat, grinning like a jackal was the devil himself: Albert Wesker.

Claire ran down the stairs as fast as she could while Leon and Wesker's eyes met. Leon's gaze couldn't penetrate Wesker's dark sunglasses. Leon grimaced and slid on his aviator's and made for the staircase. Wesker's helicopter swung around infront of him, the minigun in the nose whirred as Wesker locked onto Leon. Leon stepped backwards and fell thru the open door, Leon's body fell thru the staircase destroying it.

Claire extended a hand to Leon who took it. Leon ran to the armory and grabbed an assault vest then passed one to Claire. Leon slid as many clips for his M4 as he could into the vest, Claire accepted several P90 clips from him as well. He handed her a harness as he left the room, Claire shortly followed adjusting the straps for her P90. They stood at the entranceway of Leon's home.

The two Apache's flew overhead then the one with Albert Wesker flew off. The twin Chinook's flew over the house and set down 80 feet away. The ramp doors lowered and 88 heavily armed Umbrella Special Forces members came out. The remaining Apache took up a holding pattern over the house. Leon stepped ahead of Claire and glanced out the door, he saw 18 men standing by the garage. He glanced behind him and saw 20 more coming up to the back of the house. The rest were following the first 18 to the garage.

Leon looked over his shoulder at Claire. "We're gonna need bigger guns."

Leon opened the door to his armory again and dropped his M4 on the table and took Claire's P90 from her. He glanced around the room until his eyes rested on a cabinet in the back of the room, he reached into his vest and extracted a small key. He opened the twin cabinet doors and glanced inside. He reached in and put a very large gun on the table he glanced at Claire who seemed amazed at the sheer size of the gun. "FN M249 SPW. 200 round drum. High Velocity ammo."

He handed the large to Claire who accepted it, she adjusted the strap and shouldered it. Leon turned back to the cabinet and reached in again. Leon pulled out an old style M-60 and sets it on the table. He grabbed a web belt that held two pouches on both sides, Leon reached back in the cabinet again and dropped a box of ammo in each pouch. Meanwhile, 10 men went ahead into the house, they cleared the bottom floor when they started for the stairs.

As the first man went up, Leon appeared at the top with his M-60 pointing down. "Oh fu" the rest was cut off by heavy automatic gunfire. Bodies tumbled down the stairs, the soldiers behind the ones being killed had nowhere to go except backwards. Soon, almost all of them were killed with the exception of one, this one bolted for the door. Leon set his gun on the floor and drew his Blacktail, he brought the gun up and held his arm steady. A second went by then he pulled the trigger, the gun jerked and so did the man's body.

The soldier dropped to his knees then on his face, he didn't get up again. The mission commander looked towards his fallen soldier then towards the house as Leon slammed the door shut. He tapped his earpiece, "Sir, We're having trouble entering house." There was a slight pause then. "Negative sir. Any word on the other package? That's good news sir. But I'm not sending more men into the house to be slaughtered. Repeat your last sir? Understood." He lowered his hand and turned to his men. "Wesker's on his way back."


	8. Last Stand part 2

1

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

A black sedan rolled up next to the garage and Jack Krauser got out. Three men dressed in fatigues got out as well, he approached the mission commander. "Report." "We just lost ten men….to the main target." Krauser growled in his throat. "Leon." Krauser ripped off his shirt and flexed his left arm, he groaned as his arm transformed into its sword form. The mission commander's eyes widened at this but the three men in fatigues didn't bat an eye.

The three men stood in a line; the man on the far left, both of his arms grew into swords like Krasuer's. The man in the middle turned invisible like a Novistador. And the last man's skin toughened up. Krauser jerked his head towards the house, the three men nodded and ran towards the house. Meanwhile, Leon dropped the empty box of ammo and started working on a new one when a window in the back exploded inwards. Claire reacting on instinct fired at the open window.

Bullets struck the windowsill but she hit nothing, Leon could hear footsteps but he saw nothing. Leon got up and started looking around when something collided with his back, he spun around and brought up his gun but nothing was there. He started to say something to Claire when an invisible force cracked her in the jaw. Leon swung his gun to strike the person but hit nothing but air, the force swung again and struck Leon in the stomach.

Leon doubled over and groaned when the man hit Leon over the head, Claire drew her knife and tried to stab the invisible man but he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back, driving the air from her lungs. Leon tried to tackle him but he must have dodged him and struck him in the back again, Leon dropped next to Claire. Leon managed to get to his feet and grabbed Claire's hand then dragged her upstairs.

The invisible man slowly followed them, he got upstairs just in time to see Leon's bedroom door shut. He slowly opened the door and went over to the armory door, he smirked to himself as he twisted the knob and opened the door. The following three things happened next: 1. the man's grin turned into a look of horror. 2. He saw the scope of Leon's thermal goggles. And 3. The last thing he saw were the two barrels of a double-barreled side-by-side shotgun.

Outside, Krauser saw the bedroom windows clearly, the windows were completely dark then there was a flash of white then darkness. There was a tense silence when suddenly a body came flying off the roof and landed infront of them, it was the soldier that could turn invisible. He had a hole in his chest the size of a basketball. Krauser growled again but this time it was a little louder. Leon came out of the armory followed by Claire, Leon was about to exit the bedroom when an arm grabbed Leon by the front of the shirt and threw him down the stairs.

Claire was about to bring her gun when the same arm punched her in the stomach. She fell back into the bedroom as the tough skinned soldier went down stairs, Leon forced himself to stand only to see the soldier throw him across the room. Leon groaned as he bounced across the floor coming to a rest against a wall, the soldier hauled him up to his feet. Leon shoved his fist into the man's stomach but to no effect. He punched him in the jaw, still nothing, Leon drew his knife and shoved it into the man's chest.

The result was the knife breaking in half. The man looked down at his chest then back up at Leon who shoulders just sagged. "Couldn't hurt to try right?" The man smirked before grabbing Leon by the collar. Leon sailed thru the air before landing ontop of the breakfast nook, he slid across the smooth surface and off the table. Leon dragged himself to his feet and braced himself against the counter.

The tough skinned soldier slowly approached Leon, he was confidant he could kill him but he still was cautious. Leon looked around the kitchen for a weapon, anything he could use. Leon picked up a butcher's knife but discarded it while remembering what he did to the combat knife, Leon grabbed a frying pan off the stove and swung it over his head. The armor skinned soldier smirked and stalked forward, he was definitely sure he could kill Leon.

Leon swung the pan and smashed the soldier in the jaw, the soldier's head jerked back but he shook it off. Leon swung again and again but to no affect. Leon dropped the pan and prepared himself as the soldier threw him across the kitchen, Leon groaned as his hip hit the counter. The soldier grabbed Leon by the back of his neck and was about to strike when Leon spun around and raised something over his head, the soldier looked up in time to see what it was: a microwave.

Leon slammed it down on the soldier's head, the glass shattering and the soldier's head got stuck. Leon grabbed the cord and plugged it in, he punched in a series of numbers and waited. The microwave activated and the soldier screamed as his head was cooked, he spun around and slumped against the counter. He too was dead. Leon couldn't help it but it came out anyway. "Nobody and I mean nobody beats me in the kitchen."

Claire came down after a few minutes, she went over to one of the windows in the front of the house. She turned back to Leon who stood beside her. "I can see two guys out by the garage. One of them is that guy from the supermarket. That friend of yours." Leon groaned and straightened up. "He's not my friend. Not anymore." He looked at the dead bodies on the ground. "Take their weapons and ammo. Put them up in the armory then bring me a machete."

Claire nodded and went about her task, after taking several trips up to the armory she brought a huge machete for Leon. Leon accepted the large blade from her and went into the kitchen. She could hear hacking sounds inside but she didn't want to look, she heard his voice call out. "Claire. Look away." She did as he asked and looked towards the stairs. She could feel him walk behind her and out the front door.

Leon walked towards Krauser, the bloody machete in one hand and the tough skinned soldier's head in his other. The mission commander looked like he was going to throw up. Krauser just straightened up and looked Leon dead in the eye. Leon held up the head at arm's length. "Got anymore Krauser?" "Just one." He motioned for the last soldier to go forward.

The soldier nodded and ran forward, both arms raised. Leon dropped the head and brought the machete up in a defensive move, the blades struck each other. Leon ducked under the arms and into the man's personal space and shoved the blade completely thru his body. The twin blade man groaned, blood trickled down his lips before Leon let him go. The dead body dropped to the ground face first causing the blade to go even further into his body.

Leon straightened up. "Three down, one to go Krauser." Krauser chuckled. "Sorry Leon. You won't be fighting me today." And with that he turned around to face the garage. Leon watched as a man stepped out, he dressed in expensive looking Armani suit and black sunglasses. "Leon Kennedy. We meet at last. As you no doubt have guessed: I'm Albert Wesker."

Next chapter: Leon takes on both Krauser and Wesker! Will he surivive?


	9. Fight to the Death

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Leon nodded politely. "It's always nice to meet asshole friends of Chris." Wesker chuckled and removed his shades. Leon merely scoffed at this. "I'm disappointed Leon. Even a man such as your self would be alittle shocked." "Wesker, from what I've seen over the past 7 years: mutated scientists, ignorant rulers like Saddler and your little lap dog bitch Krauser here" Krauser growled stepping forward but was restrained by Wesker. "I believe there's nothing left in this world that'll shock me."

Wesker chuckled again. "You may be right. I too have seen some pretty interesting things. So I see your point." Wesker pocketed his shades and turned to the mission commander. "Your job is done. Recall your men and leave." He didn't need to be told twice. After calling all his men back, the mission commander followed them. The twin Chinooks took off into the sky leaving the two warriors and the traitor behind.

Wesker unbuttoned his jacket and set it gently on the ground, he wore a black long sleeve button up underneath. He rolled up the sleeves as he spoke to Leon. "That just leaves you, me and Krauser." "Hardly seems fair but alright." A gunshot was heard and the bullet kicked up the ground next to Wesker's foot. Claire racked the bolt on the .308 and lined up Wesker, she spoke into a small microphone. "Don't forget me."

Her voice filtered thru the radio on Leon's shoulder as he unzipped his assault vest and dropped it to the ground. He drew the knife he acquired from Krauser in Europe and took up a defensive stance. Krauser growled. "I'll be sure to pry that knife out of your body after Wesker kills you with it." Wesker chuckled "Care to join the fun Krauser?" "Yes." Krauser drew an identical knife and tossed it to Wesker. Wesker caught the knife as Krauser pulled out another one.

Leon adjusted his grip on his knife as he circled Wesker. Krauser stood his ground by the garage, Wesker flexed his muscles and drew first blood. He rushed forward and sliced upward, Leon stumbled backward as Wesker's blade sliced upward across his left cheek. Leon raised a hand to his cheek and felt a thin cut that started from his chin to his ear. He looked up to see Wesker come forward again but Leon dodged the blow and swung his knife.

The blade sliced thru Wesker's shirt and left a small cut on his chest. "Krauser taught you well." "You ain't seen nothing yet." Leon stabbed forward but Wesker dodged and let Leon pass by, he swung his knife and sliced thru the material of Leon's shirt and into his back. Leon groaned as he stumbled forward, Wesker's knife leaving a large cut on his back.

Krauser rushed forward and kicked Leon in the chest which caught him off guard. Leon fell backwards as Wesker rushed forward, Leon kicked his leg at the last second and caught Wesker in the stomach. Wesker didn't even flinch, he rushed forward and drove his fist in Leon's chest. Leon flew backwards and hit the garage. Krauser picked him up and spoke in his ear. "You're doing well. Any other man would have given up by now."

Leon snarled and shoved Krauser away, Leon raised the knife again as did Wesker.

Flashback:

Leon Kennedy sighed as he leaned back in his seat, the thump thump of the Osprey blades was oddly soothing. He glanced over at his CO: Major Jack Krauser, Special Forces on loan to the USAF, who was busy fiddling with his knife. (Leon's knife in RE4.) Krauser's infamous red beret sat beside him, Krauser slid the knife into a holster on his belt before looking back at his protégé: Captain Leon Scott Kennedy, demolitions expert, fighter pilot, and level 2 hand to hand combat training.

"I don't like this Krauser." The man in question chuckled. "Captain, we got enough firepower to level Korea!" Leon sighed and looked out one of the small portholes. All he could see for miles was forest and nothing but. A voice came through his headset. "One minute to target." The pilot's voice cut out as Leon checked his weapon a third time: a Colt M4A1 assault rifle with a M203 grenade launcher attachment and a red dot sight mounted on the top of the gun.

Leon had two 100 round drums clipped to both sides of his belt, he had on a tactical assault vest which held six clips for his rifle, 3 clips for his sidearm and 4 slots for his M203 grenade launcher. Leon looked over at Krauser who had a HK G36 rifle and a Glock 34. Krauser put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen kid, I hand picked this team for this mission. You are our info guy. You tell us what we're dealing with and how to kill it. Got it?"

Leon nodded. The Osprey set down in a field and dropped the rear doors. All 24 troops filed out, Krauser and Leon were the last. With that, the Osprey raised it's doors and took off. In the distance was a large warehouse that was roughly the size of 4 football fields long and 9 football fields wide. The branch Leon worked for identified it as a weapons warehouse, supposedly someone was stockpiling weapons for an unknown buyer. It was suspected that there maybe BOW's that once belonged to Umbrella inside.

Krauser passed Leon a magazine. "No thanks. I'm all set." Krauser insisted. "Armor piercing rounds." Leon accepted the mag from him and slammed it into his gun. The other men were arming themselves and checking their equipment as well. "Move out." Krauser ordered.

The front door to the warehouse which appeared to be old and rusted was suddenly kicked in by Krauser. He and his men rushed in while Leon lagged behind, they swept the bottom floor of the warehouse, the second and third floor as well. Leon picked up a crowbar and opened one of thousands of crates infront of him, guns lined the interior. Leon smirked up at Krauser. "Got the guns. Now all we need is the man behind it."

Krauser nodded and drew his Glock. "Looks like we found him eh Leon?" Krauser leveled the weapon at Leon who in turn raised his rifle at him. "Krauser. I should have known. Who are you selling the guns to?" Krauser smirked in return. "Sorry, Leon. I always did kind of liked you." Krauser was about to pull the trigger when Leon fired at him first.

Leon emptied half of his clip at Krauser. Leon lowered the gun at what he saw. Krauser just looked over himself up and down then snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right!" Leon pulled out the magazine. "Blanks." With that Leon dropped the gun and dove behind a stack of crates as Krauser fired at him. Krauser paused to reload as Leon moved in between the crates. "You know Leon, I truly wish it didn't have to come to this." "BULLSHIT!" Leon called over one of the crates.

Leon drew his Beretta and fired at Krauser from the safety of the crates. Krauser leaped behind a steel girder and finished reloading. Leon broke open a crate and pulled out a sawed off Mossberg 500 shotgun, he primed it and fired at Krauser. Buckshot pellets pinged off the steel surface as Krauser fired back at Leon, who in turn went deeper into the warehouse but not before dropping the empty shotgun.

Leon stripped off the vest and pouches for his rifle. Now clad in a plain black T shirt and urban camo pants, Leon pried open another box to find shoulder holsters. After finding one for his Beretta, Leon opened more boxes and was pleased with the results. Leon took out a FN SCAR rifle and set it off to the side, he pried open another box and took out a Mossberg Bullpup shotgun and set it next to the assault rifle.

Leon opened another box and took out a chest harness, he unshouldered his holster and slid the harness on. Leon traded the shoulder holster for a holster on his right thigh with a flip up strap that held the gun in place. Leon grabbed as many clips for the assault rifle as he could before he found a shotgun bandolier and put it across his chest.

End Flashback

TBC...

Just a small note: these flashbacks will happen frequently.


	10. Fight to the Death part 2

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Wesker rushed forward again and raised his knife in a downward stab, Leon attempted to block him but Wesker rushed forward and stabbed Leon in the left shoulder. Leon howled in pain as Wesker jammed the blade in as far as it could go and broke the blade off in his shoulder. Leon dropped his knife and fell to his knees, his right hand shaking and trying to pull the blade out.

Wesker backhanded Leon, Leon lay on the ground gasping for breath as Wesker circled him like a shark. A hungry shark. "You were a badass Leon. Krauser taught you well. Shame, Krauser keeps telling me you were a prodigy. Looks like you lost it." Wesker donned his shades again.

It was then Wesker made his one mistake: he turned his back on Leon. Leon scooped up the knife off the ground, his fingers curling around it in an overhead stab. Leon rushed forward and hit his target. Wesker stumbled forward, grasping at his right shoulder as Leon's knife cut into flesh. Leon raised his fist and did what Chris Redfield could never do: He punched Wesker square between the eyes and smashed his sunglasses in half. Leon raised his right fist again, his left arm useless. Leon tried to punch Wesker again but he caught his fist and twisted. Leon grunted in pain as his arm bent under extreme pressure, Wesker brought his fist back and punched Leon as hard as he could in the ribs.

Leon groaned as Wesker continued hitting Leon until he broke 2 or 3 of his ribs. Wesker let Leon go and punched Leon in the jaw, Leon stumbled backwards as Wesker pulled the knife out of his shoulder with a grunt. A line of blood dribbled down the side of Leon's mouth as he fought to stand up. Wesker rushed forward and kicked Leon in the side, Leon tumbled in the sand as Wesker kicked him again. Wesker stalked over to his coat and reached into an inside pocket and drew a Killer 7. "Fuck this macho bullshit!" Wesker exclaimed as he took aim and fired.

Leon howled in pain as the .45 caliber slug tore into his thigh above his knee cap. He clutched at the bleeding wound as Wesker aimed alittle higher and fired again, the second shot hitting his thigh just above the first shot. Wesker aimed higher and fired again. The round struck Leon in the chest, he could feel the round work its way thru his chest, inbetween his ribs and thru his left lung. The round got stuck but not before collapsing the lung. Leon gasped for breath as Wesker smiled and cocked the hammer back when something struck him in the arm. Something like a bullet.

Claire Redfield racked the bolt on the sniper rifle, eyes wide with fury. "Stay the fuck away from him!" She knew using a sniper rifle at this close of a range was dangerous but she didn't care. The man she loved was bleeding to death on the ground infront of her. "Ah. Miss Redfield. I knew we would see each other again." He kept the barrel of the Killer 7 pointed toward the ground but also near Claire. "Claire...Run!" Leon wheezed from his spot on the ground. Claire made the mistake of looking over at Leon.

Wesker aimed. He fired.

The sound of the sniper rifle hitting the ground was almost deafening to Leon. He watched as Claire doubled over, clutching her stomach. Wesker aimed again, training the red dot sight on Claire. He fired again. Claire screamed and hit the ground like a sack of bricks. It almost seemed like slow motion to Leon as he watched his lover collapse. Wait, she was still moving. Blood seeped thru Claire's fingers as she tried to apply pressure to both the wound in her stomach and her right shoulder.

Krauser stalked over to her and scooped her up, her arms moving bonelessly. "Sorry kids. Playtime's over." He walked over to Wesker's Apache and dumped her in the second seat. Claire watched as Krauser made his way back over to Leon. "What about him?" Wesker slipped his jacket back on. "Leave him. He'll be dead soon. And if not, he's only one man." "I'm sure that was what Saddler was thinking." Wesker cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Leon. "Was he really as good as you said he was?" Krauser nodded. "I don't know if he was better than me, but he was pretty close."

Wesker nodded as well. "Hmm. Anyway, I have a schedule to keep. You know how to get back?" Krauser nodded. "I'll be there. In a minute." "Now, Krauser!" Wesker yelled. Krauser snarled but obeyed. He opened the door to the sedan as he watched Wesker approach Leon. He closed the door and took off. Wesker sighed. "Alone at last. Now, Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy?" Leon lay motionless on the ground. Wesker brought his boot up and stomped hard on Leon's right leg. "Ah!" Leon yelled. "Ah, good. Thought we lost you there. Now, listen good Leon. No harm will be done to Miss Redfield if and I stress if, you stay away from me and my associates. She will be returned when her wounds have healed properly. Understand?" Leon weakly nodded right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out.

Many people say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you're dying. But in Leon's case: his mind went back to that day. Six years ago, he thought his life was ruined. Four years ago, he ran into Claire again. Two years ago, his life changed again. Perhaps for the best or for the worst, he wasn't sure which.

Flashback

Leon Kennedy breathed slowly as Krauser and his men made their way thru the warehouse. He adjusted his grip on the rifle as he watched two men break off from the group and approach his hiding spot. He listened as they spoke. "So, what's the deal with this guy?" "I heard he's one of the Raccoon survivors." "No Shit!" "Yeah, the major says he was a cop." "So what? What's he gonna do? Slap the cuffs on us?" the man laughed which died off as he realized he was alone. He didn't see Leon's hands reach out of the darkness and do the same trick they did to his buddy.

Leon took their ammo and grenades, he left their weapons cause it was too much weight as it is. Leon quietly traveled parallel of Krauser, waiting for his next move.

Flashback end

Leon groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw very familiar faces around him. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, and Billy Coen. Rebecca leaned in. "Leon, thank god your awake. Listen to me. You've been under for several days. Maybe a week. Things have happened. Wesker came onto national television and told the world that he has several missiles loaded with a mixture of the T and G virus. He's says he'll launch them into the upper atmosphere, if he doesn't get what he wants. Right now, the government has him located in an abandoned Umbrella building in Los Angeles."

Rebecca continued. "He also said that if any soldier or former STARS team member enters the building, he'll launch his entire payload." Suddenly Chris sprang forward and latched his hands around Leon's throat. "Where's Claire?!" He snarled. Leon managed to choke out. "Wesker's got her. There was nothing I could do." Barry and Billy managed to get Chris off of him and forced him out of the room.

Later, Leon slept comfortably in his bed when he suddenly awoke. There was but one single person in his room. "Trent. What are you doing here?" Trent smiled as he always did. "I'm just here to tell you mister Kennedy that there is one chance to stop Wesker. Do you remember what Miss Chambers told you?" Leon nodded. "Then I shall say this before leaving: Wesker said 'No soldier or STARS member.' This is your chance. That is all I have to say. Goodbye mister Kennedy. And good luck." And with that Trent left."

Leon pressed his call button. The nurse came in. "I have to speak to the commander. I need a ride."

The doctor sighed as he removed Leon's bandages. "Major Kennedy. I should warn you: Your collarbone sustained some significant damage but it isn't broken, however, if you do you will break it. Also, some of your ribs are cracked. I'd watch out for those as well."

A soldier came in. "Major. Your helicopter is here." Leon nodded.


	11. Payback!

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Leon groaned as he walked up the stairs into his bedroom. He opened the armory door and looked around. He went to the back cabinet where he got the M-60 and opened it again. On the far right sat a upright rectangular box. Leon pulled the box out and set it on the table behind him, he pulled the lid off and smiled. "The Air Force sure can make'em." Inside sat a FN M249 SPW machine gun with a C-More sight on the top and a M203 grenade launcher attached to the forward grip. He pulled the large gun out and set it to the side, Leon opened a drawer under the cabinet where he got the gun and pulled out two 200 round boxes loaded with high velocity ammo.

He set the boxes next to the gun and scanned the walls. Leon opened a drawer and took out a webbed belt which he tied around his waist. He grabbed two thigh holsters, one for the left and one for the right, and slid them on. Leon grabbed twin Killer 7's off the rack and slid them into the holsters. Leon opened the belt buckle and slid two calvary style holsters onto the belt. Leon grabbed twin Broken Butterflies off the rack and slid them into the holsters. Leon had them positioned so he could criss-cross his hands and draw them akimbo.

Leon also attached two holsters on the back of his belt and slid twin USP .45's into them. He grabbed a shoulder rig that had two holsters on both sides and slid it on, he then slid a pair of custom made Colt 1911A1 .45's into the holsters. These .45's stood out from the rest: They had tac-lights attached under the barrels, they also had extended magazines which held 32 armor piercing .45 ACP rounds. But the coolest thing about the guns was a switch on the right hand side of the slide which when flicked enabled the guns to fire full auto.

Leon walked out of the house, a large bag slung over his shoulder. The helicopter opened its door for him again and Leon boarded the copter.

Flashback

Leon stood crouched on the second floor landing, his assault rifle stock pressed against his shoulder. He drew a bead on one of the soldiers in the back of the group and fired a single round. He watched thru the scope as the soldier's head snapped back and watched the man crumple to the floor. Everyone else in the group trained their weapons on Leon's position and fired at him, Leon took off running towards a window that would lead him into the next section. He fired his rifle at the window and hurled himself thru.

The window shattered around him as he landed on another walkway. More rounds pinged off the walkway, the wall and the railing as Leon slid on his side into a office and closed the door. He dropped the empty assault rifle on the ground and picked up the shotgun that he left and primed it.

Four of the soldiers fired their weapons up at the office. The rounds tore thru the window and wooden door, the latter being reduced to splinters. Leon back up as far as he could into the office, he needed a way out. He saw another door and went to it. As he opened the door, he saw Krauser was now armed with a Stoner 63A light machine gun. Krauser and 2 of his subordinates fired up at Leon. Leon quickly slammed the door and threw himself under the only table in the room.

The combined rounds tore large holes in the roof of the office. Leon looked up in time to see a ventilation air vent blown off. Leon had an idea. As soon as the gunfire stopped, he made his move. Leon quickly climbed up on the table and went into the airshaft. He crawled forward as Krauser's team searched the empty office. Leon crawled as fast as he could while trying to make as little noise as possible.

Leon found himself in another part of warehouse. He knew Krauser hadn't been here yet because the room wasn't shot up. Leon propped himself up against a wall and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

Flashback end

It was quite a sight to behold in downtown LA. The Army, the Marines and the Air Force had taken up positions around the former Umbrella office building. M1 Abrams tanks and a variety of other armed fighting vehicles took up a complete 360 degree defensive/offensive ring. Armed personnel armed with several degrees of firepower, also wearing PASGT vests. Leon's helicopter landed and he approached the field commander. "Colonel." Leon addressed the man. Colonel Alexander Coombs of the USMC's, saluted Leon. "Major Leon Kennedy. Your reputation proceeds you."

Both men walked up to the front line. Coombs spoke, pointing to various areas as he did. "We have the entire area surrounded Major. If a bird landed on the roof, we'd know about it. They've got nowhere to go." Leon stripped off his bag and dropped it to the ground. He shook his head. "Don't bet on it. Wesker's always has an escape route. Check the blueprints. Put men in sewer access tunnels. He must have a way out." Coombs nodded. "Consider it done." Both men walked back to the command center.

Coombs continued. "We understand he has hostages. And if we breach the facility, he will execute them. Correct?" Leon nodded. "You've done your homework I see?" Coombs nodded as well. "Ever since the Raccoon incident, I've been reading up on both STARS and Umbrella personnel. Your file in particular was very thick." "Don't read too much about me. Your brain will overheat." Coombs chuckled as they approached a table.

A blueprint was laid out on the table. Leon pointed to a long tunnel. "What's this?" Coombs traced the line with his finger. "It's an old access tunnel. It connects to the Metro. I'll bet that's his escape route." Coombs scratched his chin. "Guys like Wesker, they always try to make a run for it do they?" Leon shrugged. "Just Wesker. I need a truck." Leon looked around and pointed at a vehicle. "That one. Is it bulletproof?" Leon walked towards it, picking up his bag along the way. Coombs followed him."No, do you need it to be?" Leon opened the driver's door.

"How fast can you slap some armor on it?" "Pretty fast. We'll throw some sheet metal over the cab, the doors" "The wheels too." Leon said as he climbed behind the wheel. "I have a feeling they're gonna shoot for the tires." Coombs nodded. "Consider it done." Leon climbed down and looked over the equipment Coombs team had. "I'll take one of those Interceptor vests you guys have got." Coombs handed it to him. "Careful, Major. That vest doesn't stop .44's." Leon held up the vest. "Got anything better?" Coombs nodded and handed him a vest that was covered in silver dollar sized discs. The vest was covered in discs, both front and back, as well as the sides. Leon held it up. "The fuck is it?"

Coombs smirked. "It's the latest thing. Our boys in R&D have been cooking up things like this for awhile. They call it SOV-1298. We call it 'Dragon Skin' It is made of a combination of Level II, III and type IV armor. That sucker will stop anything short of an anti-tank round. Wear it well. It doesn't protect your head."

Leon nodded. "Armor done yet?" Coombs nodded and handed him a set of keys. "Here's the keys. Try not to scratch the paint." Leon chuckled. "No promises."

Everything was quiet in Umbrella's main lobby. A small security detachment consisting of 20 armed men, dressed in black, toting a combination of MP5's and M4A1's. Ten of them took up a defensive position behind the front desk, the other ten were positioned around the lobby. Several of them stood behind an assortment of pillars lining the lobby. They could see the line of Marines, Army grunts and the Air force's Special Forces standing outside. They were trained for anything.

The last thing they were expecting was for a M1070 HETS tractor trailer big rig with a huge ass front bumper and armored panels to come barreling into the front doors. The huge big rig barreled thru the glass doors and plowed into the front desk, killing 4 Umbrella soldiers. Semi-jacketed rounds pinged off the driver's door and side of the truck. The driver's door was kicked open and Leon jumped down wearing the Dragon's skin armor.

Before Leon had a chance to bring up his rifle, the soldier closest to him brought up his MP5 and emptied the clip into Leon's chest. The rounds bounced off his vest, Leon's body shook from the impacts. The soldier stopped to reload, Leon looked down at the vest: not one bullet got thru or stuck in the vest. It wasn't even dented. "Damnnnnn!" Leon smiled. Leon brought up his Colt M4A1 and fired at the soldier, the man's body shook as the AP rounds tore thru his vest.

Another soldier appeared from behind a column, Leon loaded a buckshot round into the underbarrel grenade launcher. Leon fired and blew out a large chunk out of the soldier infront of him. Four more soldiers plus Colonel Coombs also jumped out of the M1070 rig, Coombs was armed with a USAS-12 assault shotgun. He fired at two soldiers and filled them with buckshot.

Meanwhile...

Claire Redfield struggled in her handcuffs. The room she was in was dimly lit with a single bare bulb above her head, everything else was in shadows. She shifted in her seat, suddenly she heard the door open behind her. She couldn't see who but she had a gut feeling who it was. "Come to torture me Wesker?" She heard him chuckle as he stepped into view infront of her.

"Torture? My dear Redfield. I have no intention of torturing of you. What could I gain?" Claire scoffed. "Pleasure?" It was Wesker's turn to scoff. "True. But strangely, I have no intention to. In the meantime, I want you to meet my protégé." Another figure stepped into the light. "My god." Claire whispered. Wesker chuckled. "Close but not really." Claire just continued to stare. "How?" Wesker smirked. "Hard work, blood samples. Not to mention alittle G virus. But in the end, I think it was worth it." Wesker started to leave. "I'll leave you two alone. We have company coming."


	12. Retribution?

1No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Three chapters in one day? DAMN I'M GOOD!

Leon dropped the empty assault rifle to the ground and retrieved his bag from the truck cab. He pulled out the M249 and cocked it. The weight felt oddly familiar in his hands, Leon opened the M203 tube and inserted a 40mm HE grenade. He closed the tube as Coombs inserted a stick magazine into his gun, he then shouldered the weapon and drew his service Beretta. He ejected the full clip and inserted a clip loaded with hollow points. "Those go against the Geneva Convention, don't they?" Leon asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Coombs smirked. "I won't tell if you won't." Leon smirked as well.

Wesker stalked into the middle of a storage room, close to over 100 Cleaners stood waiting for orders. He approached the cleaner commander. "Status report?" The commander pointed to various areas and walkways. "Sir, I have placed my best snipers on the walkways. With neurological implants installed, these versions of soldiers are twice as efficient as the old ones. Also, their armor assures us that any normal or armor piercing rounds will not penetrate. They move faster, think better and in my best opinion, they're bloody hard to kill."

Wesker looked around, almost impressed. "And in my opinion, I don't give a fuck about your opinion. They better work. Or it's your ass." The cleaner commander shifted his stance, obviously sweating under his gas mask. "Yes, sir." Wesker turned on his heel and left, he went back to the holding cell where Claire was kept. He knocked twice and the door opened. "You finished?" Wesker asked as he straightened his tie. His protégé nodded and closed the door. Wesker continued. "Leon is coming. We need to be ready."

Several cleaners took up positions around the door closest to them. Suddenly the door exploded when Leon's 40mm shell impacted it. Dozens of cleaners were killed and spread over a large area, their bodies instantly dissolved into goo.

The others soon attacked, they knew when their lives were in danger. Bullets flew every which way. Leon, Coombs and the four marines slowly made their way thru the storage room, killing every UT in sight. The UT's were cut down by automatic gunfire not to mention a couple grenades. Soon, there were no more UT's. Surprisingly Leon's group sustained no losses. Leon dropped empty ammo box and started to reload. "Coombs, secure the area. When back-up arrives, clear out the whole building. I'm gonna take Wesker."

Coombs nodded as Leon finished reloading. Leon opened the M203 tube and slipped in a buckshot round. Coombs pointed to his men. "You heard the man. Secure this area. Hodges, get the forward command center on the line. Tell them to start sending people in. And I want them all wearing Dragon skin."

Leon walked slowly down the hallway, he breathed slowly. The hallway resembled the one he and Claire went down several months ago. Wesker watched him from the control room monitors. Wesker brought it up on the large screen. He watched Leon's movements: they were fluid and short. Suddenly Leon looked up at the camera. Their eyes locked. Someone approached Wesker from behind. "How does it feel? To have someone look into _your_ soul. Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Wesker looked over his shoulder at the speaker. "I'm not afraid of him." The speaker scoffed. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you." Wesker growled under his breath. "Ada, you constantly underestimate me." Ada Wong folded her arms across her chest. "That doesn't change the fact that Leon is here. And I think we both know who he is here for." Wesker smirked. "Yes, Redfield." Ada shook her head. "No. You. Claire is just a secondary objective. He is here for you. You tried to kill him in his own house and that has consequences."

Wesker scratched his chin. She had a point. He opened a small wooden box infront of him. Inside was his STARS service Beretta and a combat knife. He slid the knife into a holster on the back of his belt, he slid the pistol into a holster on his right thigh. Wesker stood up. "Get everything ready in storage room B. How many UT's do we have left?" Ada shrugged. "Not many. Leon and the Marines cut down the majority of them. I'd say 20. Maybe less." Wesker sighed. "Gather the remainder of them and get them to Storage room B." Ada nodded.

"Krauser's there now with them." Ada started to leave. Wesker stopped her. "Where are you going?" "Unlike you, I don't have a death wish." With that, Ada left and went down the hall.

Ada continued down the hall and stopped at a door, she slid her keycard thru and the door popped open. She walked in and Claire Redfield stared back at her. Ada smiled as she close the door behind her. "I know you and I have never had the chance to talk before." "What do you want?" Ada pulled up a chair and sat down, she crossed her leg. "I thought we might have a little chat. Just us girls before Leon shows up."

Claire perked up at this. "Leon's alive? He's here?!" Ada nodded. "Infact, he's not far now. However, Wesker is setting up an ambush. I think he's afraid of him." "Leon?" "No, Wesker. He's afraid of Leon. He doesn't show it but I can feel it." Claire looked around. "Can you get me out of here?" Ada shook her head. "No. Wesker isn't far from here. He'll kill us both. Whether we try to escape or not." Claire seemed confused. "I don't understand. Why would he kill you?" "Because of the sample I gave him. The sample from Europe. It was a fake, but I'm sure Wesker's figured that out by now."

Leon continued down the hallway, the gun barrel pointed infront of him. It was quiet, real quiet. He approached a door labeled "Storage Room B", his hand rested on the knob. He twisted the knob and shoved his shoulder against the door, forcing his way inside. The room was dark, a single light hung in the middle of the room, a figure sat in a chair just under the light. Leon squinted to see who it was, it looked like... "Claire!" Leon ran over to the chair and dropped his gun next to it.

Claire had a piece of cloth stuck in her mouth, her eyes were wide with fear. Leon removed the gag and went to work on her bindings. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, Wesker was here earlier. Making the usual threats. Listen, he plans to kill us both." Leon shook his head. "I knew something was wrong." Claire rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, he's deadly serious. Ada came and talked to me. She told me she gave Wesker a false sample and he is going to kill her too." Leon shook his head again. "Sounds like he's trying to get a group rate or something. Aw, fuck it." Leon drew one of the USP's and fired thru the handcuffs. Claire rubbed her wrists. "Thanks, listen. Wesker's got a new protégé." "Do you know who it is?" "It's Steve. He's dangerous but I think if we can get him away from Wesker, than we can bring him back to our side." Leon nodded. "Let's keep an eye out for him."

He hauled her up. "Sorry, Claire. I'm gonna need all my guns for Wesker and his lackeys." Claire nodded. "Ada gave me a small gun. She slipped it into my waistband." She pulled out a mini Glock and pulled back the slide. Leon nodded as he drew his other USP. Somebody suddenly stepped into the light. "Wesker." Leon growled. Wesker lightly smirked. "How romantic. Sadly it has to end." It was Leon's turn to smirk. "Wesker. You're delusional."

A gunshot sound thru the air. Leon grunted as he stumbled forward. Something hit him in a spot on his vest that would take an up close shot. Leon turned, Claire's Glock barrel was smoking. Leon felt around until he found what he was looking for. A small dart was sticking in his back. "Claire?" Leon slurred. "Damnit Wesker! He's still standing! You said the one dart would be enough." Wesker was panicking now. "Hit him again!" Claire snarled and dropped her gun, she picked up Leon's M249 by the barrel and swung it. The buttstock struck Leon in the jaw and he dropped like a sack of bricks.

Did I blow your minds yet? Well, hold on. It gets better.


	13. A prelude to a fight

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Leon woke up in another room, his arms bound above his head. Leon's armor and shirt were removed, revealing his bare chest. Leon tried his best to look around but the only things in the room were him, a door and a metal chair. Leon looked up at the chains and tried to pull them out of the ceiling but to no avail. Leon hung about an inch off the ground, his boots scraped against tiled floor. The door suddenly opened, Wesker and Claire, now wearing a tight fitting black body suit that resembled Wesker's, entered the room. Leon snarled at Wesker. "What did you do to her?!" Wesker smirked. "Nothing at all. Infact, I would like to show you something." He knocked on the door and Krauser entered, dragging Claire still tied to her chair into the room by the back of the chair. Leon blinked. He looked at the Claire standing next to Wesker, then at the Claire sitting in the chair. Krauser untied the gag in Claire's mouth. "Leon!" "Claire! You alright?" Claire nodded. "You?" "Well, other than the fact that I'm alittle tied up at the moment. I'm good." Krauser chuckled. "Not for much longer. As long as I get my way. Right Wesker?"

Wesker shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Shit, I don't care."

Krauser smiled and balled up a fist. "Party time is over, funny boy."

Krauser drove his fist into Leon's stomach, Leon's body jerked backwards then skidded forward. Leon didn't have time to recover as Krauser decked Leon in the jaw. Leon swung around in a complete circle. A small trail of blood ran down to Leon's chin from his mouth. Krauser punched Leon in the nose, Leon's head snapped back. When he brought it back, blood flowed from both nostrils. Krauser delivered a two hit combo to Leon's ribs then sucker punched him in the jaw. A larger of trail of blood flowed from Leon's mouth.

Krauser continued hitting Leon in face and upper torso. He snarled as he vented his frustration on Leon. Wesker just calmly looked at his watch then folded his arms. "Jack. Stop." Wesker said flatly. Krauser grunted as he jabbed Leon 3 more times in the ribs then stopped. Leon was a bloody mess. Blood gushed from his nose, his left eye was swollen. Leon spit out some blood.

Wesker sighed. "Jack, we have to go and prepare our escape." Krauser nodded then punched Leon once more in jaw. He and Wesker left, leaving the two Claire's and Leon alone. The standing Claire folded her arms and walked in a circle around Leon. She looked him up and down before unlocking the cuffs holding him. Leon dropped to his knees, Claire stood infront of of him. Claire trailed a hand down his face, Leon moved his face away from her hand. Claire looked hurt for one second then furious the next, she raised her hand and swept it down the side of face. Her path traveled from his left temple, across his left eye and down to his chin. Leon howled in pain as he fall back, her nails leaving several nasty small cuts on his face.

Evil Claire shot a look at Good Claire. "What do you have that I don't?!" "The fact that you're a cold, sadistic bitch. Other than that, I can't imagine." Leon managed to get out before Evil Claire jammed her right boot heel into Leon's thigh and twisted it. "Stop it!" Claire screamed. Evil Claire shot another look at her. She stalked over to her and balled up a fist. She punched Claire in the jaw sending her toppling back in her chair and onto the floor. Evil Claire looked down her nose at her 'twin'.

"Why? Because you care for him? How sweet. And yet so pathetic." RepliClaire walked around Leon again, still addressing Claire. "He didn't come here to rescue you know. He came here to kill Wesker. Not save you or Sherry." Claire looked up at her. "You have her?" RepliClaire raised an eyebrow. "Yes, very sweet girl. Thinks I'm you. Imagine that." "What do you want?" Claire asked. RepliClaire smirked. "What do all men want? Or in this case me? I want power. Wesker's got it. And since we all know him, he won't give it up so easily."

Meanwhile...

Wesker punched in a code on a keypad, the console he was standing at lit up. He exited the train's conductor's booth. Krauser was busying loading several bags into storage compartments. Krauser opened up a secret box near the booth, he pulled out a sawed off double barrel over and under shotgun. In the top tube was a anti-BOW dart which would kill any traces of T and/or G virus. In the bottom tube was a shotgun shell that was packed with as much gunpowder as it could hold.

Wesker pointed the gun at Krauser's back and fired the top tube first. The dart hit him square in the back. "What the fuck Wesker?!" Krauser spun around. "Sorry, Jack. Sacrifices need to be made. But I'm not gonna die." He leveled the gun and fired. Krauser took the full force of the shot in the face. His dead body crumpled to the ground. Wesker exited the train and boarded the elevator that would take him back to Leon's holding cell. He would leave but he need to take care of something first.

Wesker rode the lift back up to Leon's holding cell. He drew his Beretta and cocked the slide back, he knew it was dangerous keeping the duplicate Claire around. She was a maverick. Plus, he was looking to go one on one with Leon, even it was a one sided fight.

Back in Leon's cell...

RepliClaire opened the cell door. "I'm leaving now. Like Wesker, I too have to secure my escape. I'll be back soon." And with that she left. Leon and Claire stared at the door after she left. "She kinda leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. Doesn't she?" Claire muttered. Leon shrugged. Suddenly the door opened and Ada stepped thru. She was carrying a large bag in one hand and a set of keys in the other. She dropped the bag by the door and walked over to Leon. "Jesus, Krauser made a mess of you didn't he?"

She helped him to his feet and unlocked the cuffs for Claire. Ada opened the bag, inside were Leon's weapons. "I couldn't get your machine gun back. It would have drawn too much attention. But I got your pistols and your armor." Leon flexed his arms. "Keep the armor. Better yet, give it to Claire. I just want the guns." Ada nodded and pulled out the pistols and holsters. Leon slid the holsters on minus his shirt, he then slid the guns in them but not before checking to see if they were loaded or not.

When he was done they walked out of the cell, Leon infront, Claire behind him and Ada last. "Where are we Ada?" "We're in a secret lab beneath another secret lab." Leon and Claire stopped walking and faced her. "What?!" they both said at the same time. Ada continued. "Nobody would expect a lab under a lab. At least that was what Wesker thought. There's an elevator that runs from this lab up to the surface. That's where we're going."

As they walked down the corridor, a door opened infront of them. And out walked Hunk. He pointed his Custom TMP at Leon who drew both of his USP's. Ada stepped inbetween them. "It's okay, James. They're with me. Aren't you tired of being Wesker's lackey?" Hunk lowered his gun. Quiet breathing was heard thru his gas mask before he ripped it off. Beneath the mask, was a unshaven tired looking face with piercing blue eyes and matted brown hair. He inhaled then spoke. "I may have done some evil things, but I'm willing to make up for that."

Leon smirked. "Welcome to the club. You'll get your decoder ring in the mail." Hunk ripped off the patches that had the Umbrella insignia on them. "To finalize the deal."

The four Raccoon survivors continued down the hallway, they reached a heavy steel door. Hunk twisted the handle and pushed the door in. The entire room was dark except for a single bulb in the middle. And under that bulb stood Wesker. "It's over Wesker! Your army has been defeated! And after we take you in, your missiles will be disarmed. So give up and/or be destroyed!"

Wesker smirked as he folded his arms. "Now, who's being delusional?"

Wesker nodded his head and the lights came up. 20 plus UT's stood, with their weapons pointed at the small group. Claire glanced down at Leon's hands: they were resting on the butts of his USP's. Claire nudged Ada then Hunk, she looked hard at them then down at Leon's hands. Ada and Hunk nodded slightly and as one Claire, Ada and Hunk dropped to the ground.

Leon drew both of his USP's and fired at the closest UT's. He caught them both surprise and emptied the clips into them. The gun's slides slammed back and Leon dropped them. Leon drew his Killer 7's and ran towards one of the crates in the room, Leon slid on his side behind the crate as 9mm rounds peppered the metal crate. Leon stuck his left hand out and fired at the UT's. The red beam danced as it found it's way onto the chest of several UT's. The gun clicked empty and he dropped it, Leon leaned back and tossed the gun in his right into the air. He caught it with his left, he fired and killed 5 more UT's.

He dropped that gun when it emptied as well. Leon drew his Broken Butterflies. Leon ran out from his cover, Leon fired and gave the UT's both cylinders. The large revolvers clicked empty and Leon dropped them. The gunfire stopped. All that was left of the UT's were only 7 soldiers. The only guns Leon had left were his Custom .45's, 66 rounds combined. Leon drew them, the UT's raised theirs, Wesker drew his Beretta. Time slowed down.


	14. The End?

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

The next several minutes happened very slowly to Leon. He pulled both triggers back. He saw the barrels flare, the slides slammed back and forth repeatedly. He saw Wesker's pistol barrel flare repeatedly. UT's bodies fell to the ground as .45 armor piercing slugs tore thru them, they dropped to the ground, weapons firing wildly into the air. Their bodies slowly melted into black goo, but Wesker and Leon kept firing at each other.

Leon dropped to one knee and continued firing, Wesker ejected his magazine and quickly pulled out another. Leon quickly rolled out of the way and behind another steel crate. Wesker finished reloading, Leon ejected both clips and suddenly realized something: he was out of clips.

Time sped up again for Leon as he started looking around for a weapon. Wesker stopped firing and reloaded again. "What's a matter Leon? Outta bullets?" Leon didn't have a reply. Suddenly a bag was thrown across the floor towards him, he ripped it open: inside were dozens of clips for his Custom .45's and several dozen speed loaders for his Butterflies. "That's great except I don't have my fucking Butterflies!" The large revolvers skidded across the room towards him. "Thanks." Leon said confused.

Leon worked his magic reloading his guns. He slid the .45's into his holster and quickly holstered his revolvers. Leon stood up, his hands rested on the butts of his Butterflies. Wesker thumbed the slide release. Both men came out of their hiding places. Both men drew their guns: Wesker drew his gun, Leon drew his Butterflies. Both men emptied their clips at each other, there was a ten foot distance between them. Both men were expert marksmen.

Not one bullet hit either of them or even got close to them.

Both men looked at each other in shock, guns empty. Leon started to reload but Wesker dropped his gun and drew his knife. "Oh, hell. Not again." Leon muttered. He dropped both of his guns and drew his knife.

Wesker charged forward with the knife in an overhead lunge, Leon brought his arm up and blocked the blow. He dropped his knife and punched Wesker in the jaw. Wesker stumbled from the punch, looking shocked. "Surprised I'm fighting back this time?!" Leon cocked his arm back and punched Wesker in the nose.

Wesker stumbled back again, he spotted a steel crowbar on the ground and picked it up. Leon couldn't see what Wesker was doing as he went over to him. Wesker swung the crowbar and it connected with the right side of Leon's head. Leon stumbled to his left, blood running down the side of his head. Wesker swung the crowbar again and hit Leon in the stomach, Leon doubled over in pain. Wesker brought the bar up in an overhead swing, Leon instantly stood up and caught the bar.

He wrenched it out of Wesker's hands, Leon grabbed Wesker by his shirt collar. Leon brought the bar up and was about to strike Wesker in the jaw when he stopped. Leon dropped the crowbar. Wesker smirked. "I knew you were a chickensh" the rest was cut off as Leon's fist connected with Wesker's jaw. Leon hit him with a left, a right, two rights and an uppercut. Blood flowed from Wesker's nose. Leon shot out his left arm and Wesker watched it, while he was distracted, Leon sucker punched Wesker with his right fist.

Wesker tried to punch Leon with a left but Leon caught it and twisted his arm. Wesker doubled over and Leon punched him repeatedly. Wesker stood back up. Wesker's right eye was swollen over and his nose was gushing blood, Wesker spit out a fan of blood. Leon snarled and charged Wesker, he tackled the man to the ground. Leon grabbed a fistful of Wesker's hair and brought his right fist back. He began to repeatedly punch Wesker in the face.

Flashback:

Leon sighed as he forced himself into a standing position, he looked around the room he was in. There were several crates, Leon opened one of them. Inside were dozens of hand grenades, Leon opened another box and smirked. "Save this puppy for later." He closed the box again and picked up several grenades. Leon exited the room and quickly found Krauser's group again, Leon thought quickly.

One of Krauser's men, a lieutenant, saw something move behind the crates. He quickly broke away from the group, Krauser saw him quickly move over to the crates but Krauser did nothing. The lieutenant moved behind the crates, there was sounds of a scuffle then silence. Krauser's group stopped moving. Suddenly the lieutenant was thrown from behind the crates, still alive. The lieutenant dropped to the ground infront of them, bound and gagged. His wide eyes looked down at his vest. "There's something in his vest." One of the men called out. Krauser and several men backed up.

One of the closest men opened the vest, there were at least 6 other men standing around. When the man opened the vest, he saw a string leading something further into the vest. He realized at the last second what it was: a grenade. Several infact. The string was attached to one of the pins, the tension on the string pulled the pin out. The grenade exploded and the two closest men and the gagged lieutenant disappeared in a bright flash. The others were flung into the air, chunks of shrapnel propelled into their bodies.

There was only Krauser and 4 men left. Krauser snarled. "That's it. I'm calling for an evac and a missile strike. Get to the helipad." The other four men nodded. Krauser looked around the warehouse. "I know your still here Leon, I'll make you a deal: I go my way, you go yours." With that, Krauser left and followed his men. Leon ran back to the room where he found the grenades. He ripped open the box he found earlier, he pulled out the item inside.

Leon ran up to the helipad, he got there just in time to see a helicopter was about to take off. He could distinctly see Krauser's men inside. Leon raised the item: a AT4 rocket launcher. He lined the helicopter and fired. The helicopter exploded in a bright explosion that came crashing down back on the helipad. Leon breathed hard as he sat down on the helipad. Hours later the US Army showed up along with his superior officer. After explaining what happened and that Krauser was the one dealing the arms to unknown buyer.

The government filed a report saying that the men in the helicopter and the men Leon killed in the warehouse were killed in a helicopter accident.

Flashback end.

Leon stopped punching him and began to beat his head against the concrete. A hand rested on his shoulder, Leon whipped his head around, snarling. Claire just stared back at him. Leon stopped hitting Wesker and let him go, Wesker just laid on the ground not moving. Claire wrapped her arms around Leon's arm, they both started to walk away when Wesker picked up his discarded knife. Wesker stood up and brought the knife up, Hunk stepped forward with his TMP. He fired quickly and kneecapped Wesker in both legs.

Wesker dropped to his knees and dropped his knife. Leon drew one of his Butterflies. "Go ahead. Do it Kennedy! You know you want to." Leon pressed the barrel against Wesker's forehead. "Yeah. This for everyone that you killed." Wesker smirked. "Killing me won't change anything!" Leon leaned in. "Yeah. But I'll feel better." He cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger. The entire back section of Wesker's head exploded in a fountain of blood and gray matter.

Wesker's lifeless corpse dropped to the ground. Leon returned to Claire. "Let's go home. And let's get Sherry while we're at it." "All of us?" Ada called from the doorway. Leon looked over at her and Hunk. He nodded. "Yeah, all of us." After getting Sherry out of her cell, everybody went back up to the street level. Coombs approached Leon. "Major, we secured the whole building." Leon told him about about the clone of Claire. Coombs frowned. "Sorry, we didn't find anybody aside from you guys. She must have gotten out."

Claire looked upset. "She's just as strong and powerful as Wesker. And she's still out there." The small group looked toward the front door.


	15. Epilogue

No More Running…

Leon/Claire fic.

It's time to stop running…and start loving.

Epilogue

Several months later...

Location: Grayling, Michigan

Claire stood at a kitchen counter chopping vegetables, she looked out the window and saw someone coming towards her. As the person got close she smiled as Leon waved at her. She could distinctly see Leon dragging what looked like a 10 point buck behind him and a hunting rifle slung across his back. She watched the snow come down outside, the tall trees surrounding their house.

Leon and Claire were offered to go into witness protection for testifying against Umbrella but they both refused, Leon insisted they were done running. They did over go over some changes: Claire grew her hair out until it reached her waist and she had it in a ponytail right now. Leon grew a beard and his scars healed up pretty good, several of them faded away. They also adopted Sherry as their own and moved into a large two story cottage in Michigan. Leon built several 'home defenses' he calls them, meaning he put in several secret compartments that held high powered weapons and a safe room.

She heard a door open downstairs then close, several minutes later, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and leaned back, the overhead light reflected a glint of gold on her finger as did Leon's. He kissed the back of her head and sighed. "What'd you bring home?" Claire asked as she resumed chopping vegetables. Leon sighed as he unslung his rifle. "Got me a buck. Nailed him with one shot. Oh, hey. What time are they getting here?"

Claire glanced at her watch. "Chris and Jill should be here soon." Leon nodded as he put the rifle in a glass door gun cabinet. "Good, we all set?" Claire nodded in return. "Yeah. Had to set up several tables though." Leon took off his jacket and hung it up. Both of them looked up when they heard a car horn, Leon went downstairs again. He opened the front door to find Chris and Jill Redfield standing on the front porch. Jill held out a bottle of wine. "A housewarming gift." Leon accepted it. "Thanks Jill." Jill smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Where's Claire?"

Leon looked over the bottle. "Where she belongs: in the kitchen." A washcloth nailed him in the back of the head. "I HEARD THAT!" Claire called from the top of the stairs. Jill chuckled and headed upstairs. Chris and Leon shook hands. "S'up bro." Leon smirked. "Nothing much. Everybody else coming?" Chris nodded. "Now, where's the beer?" Leon chuckled. He pointed upstairs. As soon as Chris went upstairs, several more cars and trucks showed up.

Barry, Rebecca, her boyfriend Billy Coen and Carlos Olveira got out of Barry's SUV. David King, his girlfriend Alyssa Ashcroft and Jim Chapman got out of a black Ford F-150. David shook his head. "This guy would not shut up. The entire trip up!" They walked past him into the house. George Hamilton and his fiancee Cindy Lennox and Yoko Suzuki got out of a dark green BMW. George and Cindy smiled at Leon and walked past. Yoko nodded to him and went upstairs.

Ark Thompson, Sherry Birkin, Lott and Lily, Kevin Ryman and Mark Wilkins got of a white Jeep Commander. The former went right away but not before Sherry gave him a hug. Mark patted Leon on the shoulder. Ada and Hunk got out of a black Ford Bronco. Hunk handed Leon another bottle of wine. Once everybody was inside, Leon stood at the head of the table.

He cleared his throat. "I want to thank everybody for taking time out of their busy lives to come and have Christmas dinner. Back when Umbrella was around, we were all busy trying to defeat them. And when Umbrella went down, we all kinda of drifted apart. But now we're together again." Everyone looked at one another, everyone was either looking at an old face or someone new.

Leon continued. "It's amazing. It's amazing that in spite of all that has happened to us, all the misfortunes, all of the tragedy. We have grown close. Closer than friends. We're family."

Leon sat down and everybody began to eat.

Meanwhile outside the house...

20 large troop transport trucks pulled up in the dirt driveway, an armored Hummer with a mounted .50 caliber machine gun pulled up first. Several APC's also followed. The back passenger door opened on the Hummer and the commander of the 'army' wearing a gas mask stepped out. "Looks like I was right. They're all here."

Over 300 heavily armored and armed UT's jumped out of the troop trucks. The commander pulled out a M4A1 assault rifle with a M203 grenade launcher. The commander stepped to the front. The second in command came up next to the commander. "What do we do now?" "We wait." Leon went down to the basement to get more beer for the guys when he glanced out the window. He dropped the six pack. "Oh, fuck."

"CLAIRE! Get the women and children to the safe room and wait for me to come and get you." Claire nodded and herded everyone downstairs. Barry came up to Leon. "What kind weapons you got here?" Leon smirked. "You mean, what don't I have?" Leon led the guys down to a door in the basement, he fished out a set of keys and opened the door. Inside was an armory that was 3 times the size of Leon's old one.

Leon grabbed a Remington M870 with a folding stock, he also grabbed a shotgun bandolier. Chris picked up a Benelli M3 Super 90 and a box of slugs. Carlos opened a box and pulled out a Kalashnikov PK and a 100 round box. Barry took a M60E3 and two boxes of ammo. Ark grabbed a M203 standalone grenade launcher and a belt of 25 40mm HE grenades. Hunk got a HK UMP .45 submachine gun and a pouch that held 8 clips. David King picked up a SIG 552, Jim had run off with the women and children, George went with them to keep them safe. Kevin Ryman took a IMI Galil SAR. Billy took a HK G36C, Mark took a Mossberg 500 shotgun.

All the men went upstairs and out the front door, the UT's pointed the their weapons at them. The commander walked to the front and ripped off the gas mask. It was RepliClaire. The men spread out in a line, nobody moved. RepliClaire raised her gun at Leon. Leon raised his at her. Their fingers slowly moved back to the triggers.

"READY!" RepliClaire shouted.

"AIM!" Leon shouted.

"FIRE!" They both yelled.

RepliClaire pulled her trigger. Leon pulled his trigger. The former STARS and Raccoon survivors pulled their triggers. The UT's aimed their weapons and fired. The roar of gunfire was deafening.

And thus it began...

THE END????????????????????????????


End file.
